Cherry Blossom Sonata
by EnigmaAvenue23
Summary: Irony. How fate keeps on playing with us all. When one surrenders his memories, the other lives. Because he'd rather lose his memories of her than bear with the pain of losing her. Now, history must repeat to retrieve what is lost.
1. The Three C's

**Cherry Blossom Sonata**

**By SapphirexTopaz23**

**Renauthoress: Konnichi wa!! Watashi wa Ren-chan, dattebayo!!**

**Matsuri: Uhmm... Speak in English, Ren-chan.**

**Ren: Hai, Matsuri-nee!! Okay, hey guys! I'm Ren, the authoress of Cherry Blossom Sonata. This fic was first entitled as Forget About Me, but there was no originality, so, here it is! Catchy title, though. I don't own Naruto, or the song Forget About Me. Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Little Bit I think that's what the band's name is called owns Forget About Me. I'm just a newbie, so play nice!**

**Naruto: Flame her, people! Aren't you tired that everyone's excuse here in fanfiction is always a newbie?! FLAME HER!! **

**Ren: FYI, I am a newbie in writing fanfiction, but I've been a fanfiction reader since I was 8! I won't tell you my real age people, but my birthday is on September 18! I ain't your average teen! Idiot...**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: NANI?!**

**Sakura and Ren: Idiots...**

**Ren: Before Sakura says the disclaimer, I wanna say hi to my friend here, Sanzie! Hey girl!**

**Sakura: Okay, Ren doesn't own Naruto or the song, this is a songfic, and she doesn't own the song! Been there, done that.**

**Legends sometimes necessary in each chappie: **

Talking

**Author Notes enclosed in parentheses/Event/Time/Place**

_**Inners/Lyricscentered**_

_Outers/Flashbacks_

**Chapter 1: Agenda for July 21 to 23: Carry him to the Konoha Hospital, Confess, Cry**

"You PIG!! Promise me that you'll go shopping with me the moment you come back!" The pink-haired, green-eyed jounin told her blond best friend. "Sure thing, forehead! I'll go to your apartment the moment I come back!" Yamanaka Ino said and hugged her best friend goodbye.

Ino hooked her arm with her lazy boyfriend's, and said, "Come on, Shika-kun! We've got a mission to do!" "Ugh, Ino, I told you not to call me that nickname again... And you troublesome woman, just because the genins are on vacation doesn't mean that catching that stupid cat is a mission!" Nara Shikamaru said, lazily putting his arm around Ino's shoulders.

Sakura giggled. "That was the first time I saw you say more than five words, Shikamaru!" Sakura said, the way a mother would when her son would talk for the first time. "Oh, come on, Shika-kun! Your name is quite a mouthful, so deal with it!" Ino said and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Get a room! Munch munch munch munch" Akimichi Chouji said as he approached the making out couple with a bag of chips. "We've got a mission to do! Munch munch munch" "Chouji... My health advice?" Sakura asked, doubtfully looking at the big bag of chips in his hands.

"Yes, doc," Chouji said, his focus more on the chips than to Sakura's advice. Sakura bid goodbye to her friends as they hurried into the woods, Ino getting one last kiss from her 'Shika-kun'.

Sakura sighed. _Neji's with Tenten. Gaara's with Matsuri. Naruto's with Hinata. Shikamaru's with Ino. Who will be my guy? Temari wanted to be single until she finds a guy of her taste. And besides... I have... No! He's not even here... And it's only two days 'til his birthday... Has that snake took over him yet? I guess I'll be wearing black on the twenty-third..._

_**Who? Sasu--**_

_Shut up!_

_**Uchih--**_

_Shut up!_

_**Sasu-cha--**_

_Shut up!!_

_**Itachi junio--**_

_-growl-_

_**Shutting up...**_

Sakura sighed again and walked over to the gate of Konoha, not minding to hurry up. It was the middle of the day, and the start of spring. She wanted to enjoy the wind's caress on her face a little while longer before she got to work, there were so many patients in the hospital lately, and she took both the morning and night shifts to bring the other medics some relief.

As she walked over to the gate to pick up the traffic report, she saw a dark, but bloodied figure slumping on the huge gate. _Blood...?_

Sakura immediately ran to the figure, her instincts taking over. She froze to a stop, her eyes widening. "S-S-Sasu...ke..." Her voice was barely audible as she slowly took another step towards the slightly lean figure.

Abruptly, the figure fell to the ground, unconscious and exhausted. "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura now acted more confidently as she pulled her black gloves on and picked the bloodied Uchiha and carried him to the hospital.

**3:30 p.m. 2 days before...**

"Get me a room, god damn it! I don't care if that's reserved for a freaking Suna official! Gaara's one of my best friends, and I can have you fired right now if you won't let me through!! Get me Room 28, the hell, NOW!!" Jiraiya was correct about Sakura being a second Tsunade. That day that Naruto came back, Sakura looked _really _pissed.

"Y-Yes, Sakura-s-san..." The poor, stuttering nurse in the lobby said and typed away in the computer at the reception desk. The nurse shakily gave the room pass to Sakura and put on her glasses. Sakura rushed to Room 28 and burst through the door-- literally.

You don't wanna mess with Sakura in this mood. The people watching from the hall immediately ran as fast as they can as Sakura's head turned toward them. Sakura immediately healed Sasuke from all of his injuries, fractures, and wounds with her overwhelming chakra. She took Sasuke in the bathroom and gave him a sponge bath, shampooing his hair, and all.

He was mumbling things like "stupid homo-snake", "dobe", "Sakura" (she got shocked on that one), "perverted late sensei", and "friends".

_He's dreaming of me? Sweet! _Sakura thought as he pulled Sasuke's dirty clothes from his body and gave them to a nurse to wash. Of course Sakura hadn't gotten over Sasuke's perfect body, but her medic-nin instincts took over her as she draped the hospital gown on Sasuke. For once, a big spark of hope flashed for her.

When Sasuke was all set on the bed, dextrose attached to the front of his hand. His bruises already seemed months old, so they were almost gone. Sakura gave him a shot of morphine before she went out and ordered another door.

**2 days later, Sasuke's POV**

I only saw darkness, and I felt nothing. Nothing at all. I remember the dim memories of the fight I had with Itachi, the fight I had with that stupid snake, whose knowledge I have surpassed. I remember coming to Konoha, but I don't remember where I went afterwards. I only saw a flash of pink and green colored eyes full with worry. Where the heck am I?

Though I have been an emotionless jerk, (I just had to admit) I miss my friends a lot. I missed being a kid, wasting it on training. Looking back, it all seems so foolish, so stupid. I never had fun, well, not out in public. I always had fun watching Sakura sleep back in our days, even when I was with Orochimaru, no one in my team, even the stupid sannin himself, and his stupid medic, hadn't notice me going here to Konoha, watching the pink-haired angel sleep, murmuring my name.

I shrugged the though off and hurried on to a new topic. Word spread that Hinata is now engaged to the dobe. That's a big one, I always though he was the ramen-loving, Sakura-obsessed -twitch- freak like he was back in the days. And who'd forget the always-three-hours-or-more-late-because-of-reading-that-perverted-book sensei? Still perverted I think. Old habits die hard. _Nostalgia..._

Hyuuga's with Tenten, Dobe's with Hinata, The Lazy Ass is with Ino, Subaku's with Matsuri, and I could care less who Sakura's with.

_**Pshaw, right.**_

_Hn._

_**-raises eyebrow-**_

_Shut up._

_**-smirk-**_

_CHIDORI NAGASHI!!_

_**Dude, she's here.**_

All Sasuke's irritation vanished at that exact moment as he heard the light footsteps of the medic. He put on his perfect façade and waited for her, still not opening his eyes.

_Okay... Now how do we attach a door? Reservations are so slow! It was just a freakin' door!_

_**Crack open the hinges, place the door in between, then close the hinges again! Place the screws inside, too.**_

_Thanks._

Sakura's been having a conversation with her inner all the way from the Hardware store to the hospital. She was quite pleased when she saw two necklaces with a broken heart; the other half on each of the necklace, when put together forms a whole. There was also an engraving of a capital S on each heart, which fit perfectly for Sakura's gift to Sasuke.

_Ah, done with the door! I wonder how Sasuke-kun's doing..._

Sakura thought and turned around to face the empty white bed.

_**What the--?! He was there a moment ago!**_

"Hn." Sakura fell back, closing her eyes. Her ninja reflexes were caught off guard at that moment. "WAAHH!!" Sakura closed her eyes, preparing for the impact she was doomed in. But it never came. When she opened her eyes again, she saw black ones staring back at her, a playful smirk on his handsome face.

"Annoying..." Sasuke said and pulled both of them up. "U-Uhmm..." Sakura stuttered, not sure what to say. She was quite proud of the progress she'd made in the seven years he'd been gone. Not that his growth hormones weren't active enough for a boy, but hers were active. So now, she was half a head smaller than Sasuke. "Thanks for pulling me up." Sakura said it like he hadn't left Konoha for seven years.

"Aa." She was even lucky for all these years that she was at _least_ receiving grunts than the silent treatment. "Uhm... You can remove your arms now!" Sakura said, blushing a bit at the contact. "Hn." Lucky, but she hated it.

"I already reported to Tsunade-sama that you were here. Your probation will come after... a month, I'll be your guard." Sakura explained to him. "Oh." Sasuke said.

_**What's with his one-word responses?! Doesn't he even realize it's his birthday today?!**_

"Come on, Kaka-sensei said that we'll meet up at the bridge, the whole Team 7." Sakura said and motioned for him to follow after her.

Sakura sat on the railing of the bridge, swinging her legs back and forth. Sasuke took his place on the other railing, propping his forearms on it, silently watching the water running gently below.

The two watched in silence as the Cherry Blossom petals danced around them.

**After an hour of waiting in silence...**

Sakura sighed. "I should have known that they weren't going to come. Kaka-sensei said he'll be busy with his book, but he'll try. Naruto's been training...but they both said that they'll try to come." Sakura said, chagrin present in her voice.

"It's fine. I want the place peaceful." Sasuke suddenly spoke. "Wha--?" "I said it's fine. I want the place peaceful." Sasuke repeated himself, unusually. He often called Sakura annoying when she wanted him to repeat what he was saying.

**Another 30 minutes of silence...**

Sakura finally gave up on her plans to converse with Sasuke, all tries failing. She sighed, took in a deep breath and got to the point.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura paused, sucking in deep breaths as her source of confidence. Sasuke smirked at his old nickname. He hadn't heard it in her voice, only the voices of the bitches that'd had a crush on him, especially Karin. He liked her voice; it was like a sound of wind chimes, like the sound of his flute.

"Remember that I used to confess my love for you back in the days?" There, he was taken back by her question. His eyes widened and nodded stiffly. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I still feel the same way." Sakura finished.

Sakura waited for the hurt. She knew what was coming, but she didn't care. She wanted the whole truth before... Well, before she does something good in her life for herself, finally.

"Stop wasting your time on me, Sakura. You're gonna get nothing. Remember the comments I used on you?" Sasuke paused, expecting the wind to move because of the nod of her pink head. It did. "I just wanted to tell you that I still feel the same way. I wonder how, as small as you are, can be so hugely _annoying_." Sasuke quoted her sentences awhile ago and spit the last word out.

Tears welled up in Sakura's viridian eyes. The salty tears formed at the word 'stop'.Silence followed as Sakura thought of what to say. "Oh, well thanks for putting up with me, Sasuke-kun. I guess you're right. I am annoying, aren't I? All those stupid salty tears my stupid eyes wasted," Sakura paused, focusing so that her voice won't break. "All those stupid confessions my stupid mouth wasted," Sakura paused once more, taking in another gush of the spring air, preparing for her last blow. At least if she wanted to end this, she wants the both of them hurt. "And all the stupid space my stupid mind left for me to think of you, and all the stupid love my stupid heart gave for you... wasted..." Sakura said, her voice finally breaking on the last word.

Sasuke didn't turn to look at her, but every word hit him like a thousand blows from the Kyuubi.

"This may be the last time you'll see me..." Sakura whispered so softly, that even Sasuke's trained ears cannot hear.

"Oh, and Sasuke-kun? Happy birthday, by the way. Here's your birthday present! You've got a party later in the Uchiha Compound..." Sakura quickly placed his necklace around his neck and kissed him passionately on his lips.

Without giving him a chance to reply to the kiss, Sakura turned around, her now long hair whipping around, dancing and blending perfectly with the wind. She left in god speed mode in a direction he didn't see through the fog.

Sasuke was left, dazed in his 21 year-old glory. All he could ever think of was this,

_Shit, I made her cry again._

**Ren: Was it good? Was it good? Was it good?! Okay, I'm good.**

**Tenten: Ren-chan tells you to press the cute pull down menu and set it on Submit Review, then press the other cute purple button that says 'Go'!**

**Ren: Read and review; if you want Sakura alive... Muhahahahahahaha!!**

**Naruto: Ramen?!**

**Sakura: I'll...die?**

**Sasuke: -moping in the background-**

**Ren: -sweatdrop- Err-- Move on, you guys!**


	2. Preparations

**Ren: Konnichi wa! Hey, you guys! I'm typing this before I even published the first chappie! So that I won't lose my train of thought...**

**Naruto: FLAME HER!!!**

**Ren: Okay, you know what? That's--**

**Naruto: What?**

**Ren: Ugh, that's getting annoying!**

**Sasuke: Dobe. -smirk-**

**Sakura: A-A-Annoying...?**

**Ren: Great, another sniffy moment, suck it up, you guys! Kakashi! Disclaimer! Now.**

**Kakashi: ? Why me?**

**Ren: I swear to God I'll burn your stupid perverted books. So help me, I will.**

**Kakashi: They aren't stupid--**

**Ren: -gets lighter-**

**Kakashi: -sigh- ~mumbles 'adults get beaten up by teenyboppers nowadays...~ Ren-chan doesn't own Naruto, or any of the songs she uses in this fanfiction, or in any other story she publishes. **

**Ren: Great! Get moving, people! Oh, yeah. And the ages of the girls now is 20, the boys are 21. Typical one-year age gap.**

**Legends sometimes necessary in each chapter:**

Talking

**Author notes enclosed in parentheses and starts with this: Ren:/Events, place, time**

_**Inners/Lyrics centered**_

_Outers/Flashbacks_

**SAKURA POV**

Crying, I hurried on to Ino's house. I looked up with my teary eyes. Her lights were open, which means that the girls are here. I barged in through her window, sensing the shock that I gave them.

What a mess I am. I sat myself down a couch and buried my head in my hands as I sobbed silently. I heard a fast, but silent motion come around me. A little light was gone, so maybe my five gal pals were circling me. Ino went first with her question.

"What happened, Sakura?" I shook my head, refusing to give in. Tenten went next. "What happened, Sak?" I shook my head again. "What happened, Sakura?" Matsuri asked. I shook my head again. This had to be my most petty act to them, but my worst heartbreak.

"Wh-What h-h-happened, Saku-kura?" Hinata stuttered. I shook my head again. Temari went last. "What happened, Sakura?" In a swift motion, I hugged them all to me and cried my heart out.

"H-He... I--... C-confessed... He... r-rej-ject-ted... m-me!" That was all I managed to choke out in this state.

Even my loudmouth blond best friend was at a loss for words! How fascinating, but that's not how I should feel right now. With a heartbreaking grin, I looked up to them and said, "H-Hey guys, y-you think y-you can st-still make me l-look like a friggin' super m-model in this state?"

They all smiled at me and got started. Ino assigned Hinata for my hair, her and Temari for my kimono, Tenten for my hands, and Matsuri for my feet. I sat down on a chair in front of the mirror as they all started to work on me.

I closed my eyes and drifted to a small nap.

**Flashback: Konoha Sakura Park, kids at play Ages Girls-7 Boys-8**

_A blond boy with bright cerulean eyes stumbled forward and touched the shoulder of the dark blue-haired girl. "YOU'RE IT, HINA-CHAN!" The blond shouted._

"_N-No f-fair, Naruto-kun!" The girl stuttered. The blond named Naruto just kept on running like a madman, not wanting to be the it again. The dark blue-haired, white-eyed girl panted, sucking in air. "Here ya go, Imouto." A brunette with the same white eyes said, giving her a bottle of water. _

_Hinata gulped the water down and thanked her cousin. She ran off, catching up to the Uzumaki loudmouth._

_Not that far from where Hinata and Naruto were playing, Yukino Matsuri and Subaku no Gaara were building sandcastles together._

"_Whoa! This is so big, Gaara-kun! Thanks Shukaku!" Matsuri said, and patted Shukaku on the head, despite the largeness of it. The sandcastle was as big as a small cottage, and so, the two entered, with Gaara following behind Matsuri, not saying one word._

"_NO FAIR, NEJI-KUN!!! YOU GOT A HEADSTART!!!" Tsukamoto Tenten shouted at him, her demon windmill shuriken trailing behind her. _**Ren: Guys, I know that her name is Ten Ten, get it? Just doesn't sound good to me when you call her, 'Hey, Ten!' Told ya,**

_Tenten whirled around the little sand cottage and 'sliced' it, leaving the place into rubble. "TENTEN!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!!!" The black-eyed brunette called out. "Sorry, Matsuri-chan! But I can't let Neji get away with this!!!" Gaara stood up beside Matsuri, his red head full of sand. He was scowling, but it may have appeared to be a pout. _

_The adults now stood up, approaching their children. "How cute! Come on, Gaara-kun. You got sand in your hair!" Gaara's mother said, motioning Gaara to come forward. _**Ren: The people who are supposed to be dead here are still alive.**

_Near them, a pink-haired girl was still running around like a maniac, with a black-haired boy at her heels._

"_AAAHH!!! GET AWAY, SASUKE-KUN!!!" She shouted as she crossed the dirty road, not wanting to let him catch up to her. Just then, a drunken man riding a very fast horse shouted, "Hey, you! Get out of the way!"_

_The young Haruno braced herself for the impact, closing her eyes as she flinched. But nothing came. Weird, she didn't remember moving but now she's on the other side of the road, with Sasuke on top of her, his hands on the dirty earth at each side of her head._

"_Don't you -pant- scare me -pant- like -pant- that again... -pant-" The young Uchiha managed to say in between his panting. Uchiha Itachi approached them. "Come on, Sasuke. You're dirty now. I'll take you home." He said, helping both the kids up. Sasuke fell down on the dirty earth below him, wincing at the pain in his leg. "Uh-oh, you got a broken bone there. I'll fix that when we get home. Mom's gonna kill me!" Itachi said, carrying Sasuke piggyback style._

"_Uhm... Sasuke-kun? Sorry..." Sakura said, lowering her head. 'July 23__rd__ already? Shoot...' She thought. "Hn, it's fine." He said with a small smile. He looked up and caught a Cherry Blossom flowing with the wind. He climbed down Itachi's back and approached Sakura; limping._

"_Here you go." He said, putting the small flower in her hair. Sakura looked up with a worried smile. "Err-- I forgot to give you my gift. It's back home. Happy birthday!" Sakura said, closing her eyes for the hurt. "No need, a kiss can be a gift." Sasuke said and pecked her quickly on the lips. He climbed fast on Itachi's back, winked at her and gave her a small smirk._

_The audience whom Sasuke and Sakura didn't know were watching the whole time cooed. Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba wolf-whistled at the scene. Sakura blinked twice, shook her head and ran to her parents. _

_***_

_And then it happened the day after; Uchiha Itachi silencing the clan of the Uchihas forever, leaving Uchiha Sasuke alive to suffer the loss._

**Flashback end**

I wondered. Shouldn't I also be the one to hunt Itachi down back in the days? He's the one who altered Sasuke's personality, so he should be the one that suffered! That made my blood boil, but I had to constantly keep on reminding myself that the bloody bastard was dead. It took all my focus so that I wouldn't punch something or someone around me. I opened my eyes and saw a mysterious, but beautiful woman staring back at me through the mirror.

Who the hell was this person? I knew she looked exactly like me; the pink hair, the viridian eyes, but I didn't know who the heck this person is.

I shrugged the weird and melodramatic thoughts off and scrutinized this woman. She had beautiful hair! It was up, held by gold chopsticks with red beads. It had a gold bead, a nylon string attaching it to a red bead, and the pattern continued three times.

The kimono was great; it was the same design as the chopsticks. It was red, with swirls of gold on the red cloth, and printed Cherry Blossoms on them. The obi was gold, the center was a Cherry Blossom, with the center of the flower a red bead. The fan was of the same design, so as my sandals. A Cherry Blossom was in my hair, just to add a touch in the whole look.

I looked at the kimonos of my friends. They were of the same design. Ino's was blue, my Cherry Blossoms in her kimono were replaced by blue tulips. The gold swirls were still there, the obi, gold, the tulip in the center, and the fan and her sandals were the same design.

Tenten's was green, the flower pink roses. Hinata's was purple. The flower was now violet lotuses. Matsuri's was yellow; her flower was of white lilies. Temari's was white with red chrysanthemums. All of their hair was fixed in the same manner; their flowers in their hair.

All of us smiled at each other. How weird this night was, no one was making noise! I looked at my mental agenda. July 23rd, it was spring. We were celebrating the Spring festival, the Firefly festival no wonder we were dressed in flowers..., HIS birthday. Oh. So that's why. Oh. NO!!!

"Ino!!! There's a parade for the Firefly and Spring festival right?!" I asked her. Ino nodded, raising a finger at me. "I signed all of us up for the Firefly festival parade! It's gonna be in the Uchiha Compound! That place is big enough to fit all of Konoha!" Ino said cheerfully. I followed their façade; I already had my night ruined for myself, so why ruin theirs?

"Oh. Shoot, who's my partner?!" I silently prayed it would be him. It won't hurt. It's my last time to see him anyway, right? "Uchiha Sasuke." Ino said, worry a thin layer in her voice. I just nodded and smiled a fake smile. "It's okay, pig. But you'll have to deal with your partner! He might fall asleep in the middle of everything!" I grinned, but inside, I was somehow jealous of Shikamaru. He's able to escape reality at least for seconds... minutes... hours... Ino snorted at me.

"Hahahaha, come on, girls! We don't wanna miss our own parade, don't we?" I asked. "Shannaro!!!" I shouted. The others made a cheer of their own.

***

**SASUKE POV same time Sakura went to Ino's**

I sighed. Another problem on my shoulders. This may be her worst heartbreak from me yet. Or her worst heartbreak ever. I didn't and I don't know if she ever loved someone else. Not like I'd care in the first place.

_**Yeah, right.**_

_What now? I'm having a moment here._

_**Tch, just go to that Uchiha Compound hellhole and get dressed for the party.**_

_Festival, there are two festivals and my stupid birthday being celebrated. I didn't know they liked my existence._

_**Ask our fangirls,**_

_-shudder-_

I hurried on to my house can't call it a home anymore and jumped through my window. I saw my former friends sitting on the bed. They looked like they were waiting for me.

"SASUKE-TEME!!!" The ever moronic moron jumped at me. What the heck? Was he straight? I thought he already had a girlfriend... Jumping to conclusions again, what was wrong with me? Of course Naruto wasn't straight! "Get off me, dobe. I'm starting to doubt if you're really straight." I muttered to him. In the corner of my eye, I saw Hyuuga smirking at my comment.

Gaara, still as ever, just stared at nothing but space. Shikamaru, sleeping soundly in my bed, Naruto, still the ramen-eating freak that he always was, and still is, Neji, still the narcissistic jerk that I didn't know why Tenten loved.

I sighed and went inside the bathroom. There were clothes in there. **Ren: Uhmm... I need help here! What do you call the male version of a kimono? Yukata? Yokata? Something like that, but whatever. If you know, please tell meeeeee....** It was red, with gold swirls. The Uchiha necklace is there, with a Cherry Blossom attached to it. I got a weird feeling about this, but shrugged it off.

The towels, as usual, were hung over a silver metal attached to the wall. I took a hot shower. It helped me clear my thoughts a bit. I decided that I'd talk to Sakura before the night ends, or at least before this festival ends.

I got out of the shower and dressed slowly. I don't wanna face anything yet, and I don't pass this off as cowardice either. After I was done, I went out of the bathroom and saw all of my friends looking at me. I sighed and said, "Great. Yamanaka signed us up for the parade, didn't she?"

"Yeah, the troublesome woman did." Shikamaru answered sleepily. "Which festival, then?" I asked, bored. What else was there to do? "Fire-gulp-fly... I bet Hinata-chan will look pretty, dattebayo!!!" Naruto said as he pumped the air with his fist. "Tch, once I found out what you've been doing to my cousin, I am going to kick your ass." Neji said.

"Hn." Gaara just grunted and crossed his arms. "I'm going to Suna tomorrow." "How 'bout Matsuri-chan?" Naruto asked, almost spitting out the noodles he had in his mouth to Gaara.

"She's going to stay here with the girls and hangout." Then a bunch of Hn's and Aa's followed.

**Parade time, 12:00 in the morning NO POV**

It was already the start of the parade, and the girls and the boys agreed that they won't see each other till the parade. They were going in the same colors. Sasuke sighed, waiting for the girls to arrive. They were in the middle of the compound, a big leafy tree in the center.

**Ren: I got tired of too much Cherry Blossoms so I just used a normal tree. **

After five minutes, the girls arrived. The first parade was on the Spring festival, so they got plenty of time. Sakura jumped on a big thick branch of the tree and sat on it, singing to herself. The other girls were spending time with their boyfriends which made the 'two' out of place.

**With Matsuri and Gaara...**

"Hey, Gaara-kun!" Matsuri said, propping herself down on the earth. "Hn." Gaara said as he observed her appearance. "Nice." Gaara complimented her. Matsuri scowled. "No, you look great." She smiled and hugged Gaara by the neck. "What's the matter with Uchiha?" Gaara asked, looking at the Uchiha who jumped on top of the tree.

"Sakura-chan… Got… Dumped… Again," Matsuri paused and tried to swallow the string of profanities that she wanted to throw at the said Uchiha. She pulled away as she felt the urge to punch the closest thing to her. "UGH!!! Doesn't he realize the pain he's putting HER through, and not the other way around?!" Matsuri asked in blind fury.

"Ranting isn't going to help, Matsuri." Gaara said, grabbing her by the waist. Matsuri just huffed and turned her head away from him.

**With Shikamaru and Ino...**

"Shika-kun!!!" Ino greeted, launching herself to him, she hugged him by the neck. "Troublesome woman calling me troublesome nicknames," The lazy genius said, hugging her back -lazily- by her waist. "WHAT." Ino asked in a fake-sweet voice. "Nothing," Shikamaru muttered as he sweatdropped.

Ino unlatched herself off of her 'Shika-kun' and had one of her very rare 'serious' moments. "Shikamaru..." _Weird, she never called me that unless this is an important situation..._ Shikamaru thought, sensing something strange going on. "I need you to help me with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun... You can already imagine what happened, right?"

Shikamaru looked above; Sakura was singing a sad song to herself, her usually bright eyes dull. He sighed and replied, "He dumped her?" Ino nodded. "So, what's the plan?" Shikamaru asked, not usually interested in anything, but this was an exception. His girlfriend... Yamanaka Ino, one of the beauty queens, a loudmouth, and a blonde... Suddenly SMART?

"Don't ask me, you're the genius here, lazy ass! And here I thought you actually had a plan," Ino said, tilting her head to the side. Shikamaru sighed a long one.

_This is going to be more troublesome than any troublesome problems I've troublesomely had._ Shikamaru said and rested his head on the trunk of the tree.

**With Hinata and Naruto...**

"Hinata-chan!!!" Naruto greeted his ever-so-shy girlfriend who approached him in a slow pace. He did one of his bear hugs to her, but not to bear-y to make Hinata suffocated. "H-Hello, N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said and smiled lightly.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked, his azure gaze to her appearing angelic in the morning. "S-Sakura-chan got r-r-refused by S-Sasuke-kun... Again..." Hinata said gently, her fingers fumbling; her usual habit. "Teme! Does he ever learn?!" Naruto shouted in pure rage. He knew his best friend was a bastard, but he didn't know that he was _this _much of one.

He knew that he has his pride, he knew Uchiha Sasuke is a gentleman. He knew Uchiha Sasuke LOVE**S **Haruno Sakura, but is still in the stage of denial. He knew Uchiha Sasuke is a true genius, but then he changed into a total idiot. Uzumaki Naruto wasn't the idiot we thought he was. "I'll take care of this, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, leaving Hinata sitting on a tree branch.

***

"Sasuke-teme, you're coming with me." Naruto said in a cold, serious voice. _He looks like Naruto, but is this Naruto?_ Sasuke thought as he raised his eyebrow. He felt himself being dragged by the upper arm by his best friend.

"Dobe, where are we going?" This time, the normally loud blonde didn't answer.

**Ren: Man, that was quite long,**

**Sakura: -sniff- Stupid jerk!**

**Itachi: Ren, I'm the bloody bastard now, eh?**

**Sasuke: Great, Ren. You made me the asshole of the story.**

**Naruto: He got that right,**

**Kakashi: And where's my place in the story? You promised me one.**

**Ren: -sweatdrop- Guys, guys, take it easy! I'll explain one by one...**

**Ino: Take what easy?! My best friend is being hurt by that ass!**

**Ren: Again, let me explain. For Sasuke's case, that's how it's supposed to go. Itachi, you know I love you as one of my favorite characters, right?**

**Itachi: -smirks then nods-**

**Sasuke: Egocentric moron...**

**Sakura: Great job on describing yourself, Sasuke-kun! -smirk-**

**Ren: Sakura was just really angry that time. Oh well, it will really be interesting in the next chapter, and sorry for not updating in what, a MONTH?! Hate myself! :D Chappie three's coming in a bit. Here's a sneak peak:**

"_**Sasuke-teme!!! Who the hell are you?! You're not the Sasuke I knew!" Naruto bellowed, creating a clone beside him.**_

"_**Dobe, you're not my parents, so you don't as hell have the right to make decisions for me. What's done is done." Sasuke said, kusanagi in hand. **_

"_**Not when Sakura-chan is the case! Rasengan!!!" And blue sparks met.**_

**Ren: Teehee, see ya! **


	3. Planned Right?

**Ren: Hey peeps!!! Missed you all... I owe you guys for everything!!! Sorry for not updating... Supposed to put this note in the second chappie, but I already published it, hehehehe. Aww... Thanks to all my reviewers! Love you all! Muwah!  
**

**Naruto: I get to beat that guy's insensitive ass--**

**Ren: Shut up!!! Phew, as I was saying... Darn computer!!! Grr... Whatever, on with the first chapter!!! :D**

**Standard disclaimer applied. **

**Legends sometimes necessary in each chapter:**

Talking

**Author notes enclosed in parentheses and starts with this: Ren:/Events, place, time**

_**Inners/Lyrics centered**_

_Outers/Flashbacks_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 3: Planned... Right?**

**Recap**

_"Sasuke-teme, you're coming with me." Naruto said in a cold, serious voice. He looks like Naruto, but is this Naruto? Sasuke thought as he raised his eyebrow. He felt himself being dragged by the upper arm by his best friend._

"_Dobe, where are we going?" This time, the normally loud blonde didn't answer._

**End Recap**

-_When the dawn breaks, I close my eyes and prepare to meet my end.-_

"Idiot, I just asked where we're going." Sasuke said. "Quit yapping, and just let me drag your ass off for a while." Naruto said, still not facing his best friend. For the first time, their roles are switched. Sasuke, now the whining loudmouth, and Naruto, the serious "cool" guy. Sasuke 'hn'-ed and let himself be dragged by the blonde.

_A few minutes later..._

**Sasuke POV**

Hey. I know this place. The Valley of the End? Isn't this where we fought, and where Naruto popped a tail out?

_**No shit, Sherlock.**_

_Tch. _

"Dobe, what are you planning to--" I dodged a fist that he threw at me. That just made me even more curious. "YOU STUPID BASTARD!!! How _dare _you do that to Sakura-chan?!" Naruto shouted as he threw another fist at me, this time to my stomach. I dodged it easily and caught his fist. "How the heck would you know? Mind your own business." I said coldly.

"Mind _my own business?_" Naruto paused, his bangs covering his eyes. When he looked up, it was red. "It's everyone's business. She's our _friend_. Have you registered what that means in your head, huh, teme?" Though calm, I knew that tone well enough that he was seething inside.

"How the heck is our love life everyone's business?" I asked just to stall the upcoming fight; knew it was coming.

"You know I'm not kidding, Sasuke. I'll send you back to the hospital by the time the sun rises." Naruto threatened blankly.

Hn, as if a goon like him can. "Bite me, then." I teased, it worked. "You asked for it..." I blinked, and I was abruptly surrounded by tons of clones. Tch, as expected. Nothing original.

I created clones of my own, Naruto unsuspecting. I assigned them to rain down senbons on the Naruto clones. And soon enough, the real one was singled out. "Can you get anymore original, Naruto?"

"Oh, this is original." Naruto poofed, smoke surrounding me. What the-- I thought he was just a clone! Better activate my Sharingan. "Sharingan." I whispered in the eerie silence. Suddenly, I was kicked from the ground to the air. I heard the syllables, "U- ZU- MA- KI--" I teleported to the top of a tree branch, not wanting to be beaten up. I know better than to underestimate Naruto. He grew stronger, especially with the training that Jiraiya provided, and with the power of the Kyuubi as back-up, he can be unbeatable.

"Shimatta..." I cursed under my breath. I needed a new tactic very soon. Naruto poofed behind me. Perfect. I turned to look at him, my Sharingan activated. "Usuratonkachi. There you are." I smirked, Naruto should know better than this by now. I trapped him in a genjutsu, using his weakness.

**End Sasuke POV**

In the genjutsu, Naruto found himself trapped. Surrounded by darkness, and all alone. "Naruto..." A weak voice called out behind him. "HINATA-CHAN!!!" Despite his eyes being red, he still found a way to be the old happy-go-lucky Naruto. "Naruto... Go away from me!!!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto froze in his place. _Hinata-chan... I thought... _The closer he gets to Hinata, the faster, and the farther she gets away from him.

_**Naruto, you fool!!! He's using your weakness against you!**_

_**Tch, how would you know? **_

_This is my girlfriend we're talking about here; I can't just run away from her. I don't care if she hates me. No matter what, I'll be there by her side._

_**Your choice. Why don't you beg for my power like you always do? Let's show them our power, Naruto...**_

_Uzumaki Naruto never begs unless it's related to ramen!_

"Kai." Naruto said. When he opened his crimson eyes, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't there anymore. "Tsk tsk tsk, Naruto, feels like old times..." Sasuke muttered and kicked him to the air. "Shishi Rendan!" Sasuke did his Lion's Barrage, but to no effect. The red chakra coating of the Kyuubi was already wrapped around Naruto's body, but somehow, the old Naruto remained.

"Sasuke-teme... You're running out of time," Naruto said as he pointed to the sky. Subtle golden rays spread across the deep blue sky.

"Sorry for you, but I think it's the opposite." Sasuke muttered. At this point, he knew that Naruto can't be beaten. Being the genius he is, there is a way. There _had _to be.

**BAM!!!**

Uchiha Sasuke was thrown into the waters by Naruto's strong kick. That'll hurt in the morning...

Sasuke recovered slowly. That was one big hit, he'd have to admit.

"Sasuke-teme!!! Who the hell are you?! You're not the Sasuke I knew!" Naruto bellowed, creating a clone beside him.

"Dobe, you're not my parents, so you don't as hell have the right to make decisions for me. What's done is done." Sasuke said, kusanagi in hand.

"Not when Sakura-chan is the case! Rasengan!!!" And blue sparks met.

"SASUKE!!! NARUTO!!! YAMERO!!!" A familiar female voice shouted.

Sasuke and Naruto froze in place, letting the sparks die down. The ground they're standing on has a very big crater; they did a lot of damage.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered, his eyes turning blue. The red chakra coating around his body wasn't there anymore, his fangs now gone. Sasuke slowly turned his now black eyes to the pinkette. He can't believe his ears.

_**Where'd my old name go?**_

_Sasuke-__**KUN.**_

_**You've gotta teach her how to say our name after this chaos is over,**_

_Hn._

Sasuke ended his Inner-Outer conversation with a grunt as his pitch black eyes zeroed in on his teammate.

"Sakura." He said, her name rolling smoothly off his lips. "What the hell do you think you're doing?! You got me worried sick, you god damned idiots!!!" She scolded.

_**Now we're the idiot, huh?**_

Sasuke's inner thought. "It's not my fault that this jackass suddenly bugs into my life," Sasuke said.

"Why you--" Naruto set aside Sasuke's nickname for now and grabbed Sasuke by the collar as he jumped to the cliff. He cut Sasuke off with an uppercut. "I just told you, didn't I? Maybe training with that homo-snake was bad for your health, teme." Naruto teased in a serious manner and successfully created a blue ball of Rasengan in his hands.

After that, everything seemed to be a blur.

"RASENGAN!!!!!!!!!!!" Good thing Sasuke freed himself before he created the blue ball of flowing chakra, and thus, he reached far enough away from the blonde to create his specialty.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" A big ball of fire came out of Sasuke's lips. Blue and red collided, the force throwing Sakura off the cliff.

**Sakura POV**

Do you know how it feels when it seems that everything is in slow motion? You know... The kind where in your life is about to end?

_I planned this... I planned this... I planned this..._

That's what I keep telling myself as I closed my eyes, letting my body free fall slowly to the ground. What's there to live for, anyway? God, I am such an emo... Well, who isn't? Especially when your true love rejects you for the enth time? It feels like the world is all against you, closing in on you.

I let a few tears slip past my eye lids, and the last thing I heard was the echo of a voice I so crave for.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" That's all I heard, and the moment I've been waiting for, everything turned black.

**Ren: YEY!!! Cliffy rocks!**

**Sasuke: Why? Why her?!**

**Ren: You'll find out in the next chapter... I'll post it soon! Sorry this chapter is so short, I'm not so good in fighting scenes. I purposely made this chapter a cliffie, hehehehe... See ya in the next chapter!!! REVIEW.**


	4. Erase

**Ren: Hey peoples!!! **

**Sasuke: -speaks glumly- Hey...**

**Sakura: Why so sad?**

**Sasuke: She made me drown in guilt...**

**Ren: Sorry, Sasuke-nii!!! That was part of the script, so stick to it!**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Legends sometimes necessary in each chapter:**

Talking

**Author notes enclosed in parentheses and starts with this: Ren:/Events, place, time**

_**Inners/Lyrics centered**_

_Outers/Flashbacks_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 4: Erase **

Sasuke widened his eyes at the sight. He wanted to scream so loud, but his reputation didn't let him. "Oh, shit." Naruto cursed and immediately jumped down the cliff. Sasuke took the long turn, dragging his feet all the way down to the water where Sakura lay, looking all lifeless.

The once deep blue waters now turned blood red from Sakura's blood. Naruto was right; someone's time will be up the moment the dawn breaks, but it's not the Uchiha prodigy. No, it just had to be the fragile Haruno. "Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Naruto kept on shaking Sakura by the shoulders, always the one who never loses hope. But hey, sometimes persistence pays off.

Sasuke, ever so slowly, crouched down beside Sakura's cold and wet body and held her wrist. He checked her pulse. He didn't feel anything.

"She's... Dead..." Sasuke said, his face lifeless than usual. "No, she's not! Damn it! Let's take her to the hospital!" Naruto yelled at him. He carried her piggyback style and jumped from tree to tree back to Konoha.

Everything was ruined. From their dirty faces, to their once beautiful outfits, and to the core of their hearts. They can't believe it. Haruno Sakura. Dead.

Uchiha Sasuke left the hospital early and jumped body first to the open window of the Hokage tower.

"Next. Next. Next. Shizune, hand me the stupid papers faster! You're too slow!" Sasuke heard Tsunade shout as he silently walked his way in front of the oak table. "Tsunade-sama." Sasuke greeted.

Tsunade looked up at him. "Uchiha. What's your problem? I'm hurrying right now." "Aa, I just wanted to say that--"

Just in time, an ANBU came in. "Tsunade-sama! Haruno Sakura is in the hospital, and we believe she's dead!" In a split-second, Tsunade was up, her fist pounding hardly on the oak desk, almost breaking it in half.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade asked loudly, her eyebrows creased, her mouth trembling. "Tsunade-sama... -pant- Haruno -pant- Sakura -pant- reported dead!" The ANBU managed to say in between pants.

"I'll be there right away." Tsunade said, her head lowered so that her bangs are now covering her eyes.

_**How weird for Tsunade-sama to be so... Into her work...**_

_She said that she felt like something bad will happen this week,_

_**And that there's no time to spend slacking off.**_

_Exactly, that doesn't seem to be like her..._

Shizune thought as she caressed Tonton's skin absent-mindedly. The big wooden double-door to the Hokage's office closed and left silence in the wide room.

"Hn. Hokage-sama, I want you to erase my memories of _her."_ Sasuke said, his face lowered. Shizune widened his eyes and turned to stare at the Uchiha. "B-But Tsunade-s-sama! That technique is forbidden!" Shizune said, warning the two of them.

Tsunade held her hand up, a sign for her to stop and wait. "Why?"Tsunade asked bluntly. "She... Is a big part of my life... Bigger than that of what my family was... And I'd rather forget her than bear with the pain of losing her..." Reputations didn't matter to Sasuke anymore. "Hai." Tsunade agreed nonchalantly and sat herself down on her big chair.

She motioned for Sasuke to come forward, and he did what she motioned for him to. Sasuke bent his body, his face forty-five degrees to the table. Tsunade touched his forehead with her two fingers and muttered the jutsu in silence.

She tapped Sasuke's forehead once, and a few veins appeared in a few seconds, and disappeared. For a few seconds, Sasuke's eyes were blank.

"Uhh.... Why am I here?" Sasuke asked.

**In the hospital by the time Tsunade tapped Sasuke's forehead...**

The defibrillator rested on Sakura's chest which caused her body to linger in the air for a few moments. "One... Two... Three... -tug-" The sound of the electric shock running to Sakura's body, the i.v., and the doctor's voice was the only sound in the room that was heard.

Konoha 12, excluding Sasuke gathered around the hospital bed. The neon green line that appears in the screen of the i.v. was straight, not signifying any signs of life from the pinkette. Ino was choking back her sobs, Hinata crying on Naruto's chest, Tenten crying freely but silently on Neji's shoulder, Matsuri the same with Hinata, but to Gaara's chest.

It seems like all bad luck is in Konoha. Bad karma? Seems so...

**BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!**

The neon green light waved up and down until it got higher. And the number of heartbeats displayed on the monitor increased until it reached the normal heart rate.

All the girls jumped and hugged Sakura.

The doctor reached for the telephone and dialed the number to the Hokage Tower. "Tsunade-sama, Haruno Sakura lived."

**A year later...**

**Ages: boys- 22 girls- 21**

"Who stole the cookies from the cookie jar?" All the girls, including Temari, were hanging around the Yamanaka Flower Shop for the time being. They were dead bored so they decided to play a game.

"Hinata stole the cookies from the cookie jar!" Tenten said, giggling at the end. "Wh-Who m-me?" Hinata asked. "Yes you!" All of them replied. "Not m-m-me," Hinata said back. "Then who?" All of them asked. "Sak-k-kura stole the cookies f-from the c-cookie jar..." Hinata said, smiling softly at Sakura who pointed her tongue.

Their game was interrupted by the sound of the sliding door with the wind chimes opening. The familiar greeting of the automatic sound greeting system reached their ears.

"_Welcome to Yamanaka Flower Shop, how may we help you?"_

The paging system shut off after that. "Hn."

Sakura's heartbeat sped up.

_**Sasuke-kun...**_

_Oh, no..._

_**He doesn't know us, remember? Chill... We've had practice with Ino-pig... We've been waiting for this encounter, and most of all, we're PREPARED. Cool it... He.. **_

_Forgot about us._

_**Exactly.**_

"Ino, Shikamaru's calling for you in the Hokage tower. Tsunade-sama assigned you for a new mission or something," Since the day his memories --about her-- got erased, Sasuke's personality changed. He became more of a gentleman than he already was. Sasuke's and Sakura's eyes met. An invisible spark happened between liquid emerald and cold onyx orbs.

"Aa. Who's your friend?" Sasuke asked, casually putting his hands in his black ANBU pants pockets and leaned on the wall. "H-Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you." Sakura said, standing up and then held her hand out for him to shake. Sasuke approached her and shook her hand. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her shaky hands, but just shrugged it off.

"See you around," Sasuke said, giving off a two-finger salute and walked off the sliding glass doors of Ino's flower shop.

"_Thank you for coming to Yamanaka Flower Shop. Please come again!"_

The cheery voice in the paging system said. At that instance, Sakura fell to her knees.

**Ren: Man, I love this chappie!!! REVIEW.**


	5. Welcome to the team again!

**Ren: -suddenly pops out of nowhere- Ola! Sem. break, here I come!!! Phew, I'll have to post the seventh chappie soon; I have an article due next week to the school paper! Gah, so pressured...**

**Naruto: Time management, no duh.**

**Sakura: Baka! You don't even have a lot of words in your vocabulary, so why bother giving her lectures, idiot?**

**Naruto: You should tell that to Sasuke-teme, not me! He's the one with the limited words... **

**Sakura: -bonks Naruto on the head-**

**Ren: -sigh- Standard disclaimer applied...**

**Legends sometimes necessary in each chapter:**

Talking

**Author notes enclosed in parentheses and starts with this: Ren:/Events, place, time**

_**Inners/Lyrics centered**_

_Outers/Flashbacks_

_**Kyuubi**_

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the team (again)..!**

Haruno Sakura hummed as she walked-- no, hopped her way to the market to buy some food for her apartment. When she walked inside, she grabbed a basket and began picking out things for her to buy. "Hmm... Apples, tomatoes -twitch-, one sack of rice, meat, vegetables..." She muttered to herself as she picked up her list. She got the apples, and then went to the tomato section.

She picked up a few, but was met with a hand who tried to grab one tomato from the basket. Sakura looked up to be met by a cold onyx gaze. "Hn." Uchiha Sasuke sighed, running his free hand on his spiky hair. He took a bite of the tomato and gazed at her blankly.

"Uh... Sasuke-kun? I haven't paid for that yet..." Sakura said, having a hard time acting. "Who cares? The customer is always right," Sasuke smirked. Something bugged him when she said his name, but he just shrugged it off. Tons of girls call him 'Sasuke-kun', so why single her out when you can join her with the others?

Sakura giggled and looked at her list as she continued on buying the things she needed. It was actually fun having Sasuke around; the instance she knew that Sasuke's memories were erased; she cried and thought that after a year, she'll wallow in guilt. This time, she was having fun.

Sasuke followed her wherever she went; grabbing and eating the tomatoes in her basket when he finished with one. "Sasuke-kun! Would. You. Stop. Eating. MY tomatoes?!" Sakura asked, pissed by his actions. "Aa." Sasuke grunted stubbornly. "Argh!" Sakura sighed in frustration and continued to what she was doing. She walked fast to the counter and paid for her things, Sasuke keeping up in ease with his long strides.

"Sasuke-kun, go and annoy someone else!!!" Sakura told him loudly, turning around and facing him, her half-heart necklace whirling with her.

_Huh? So I'm the annoying one now? _

_**Yeah, **_

**Sasuke POV**

Hold it. What did I just think of right now? 'So I'm the annoying one NOW?' What's with the now? Not like this happened before... I just met her, so how will I be able to tell her as an annoying girl in the past? Confusing, whatever.

**End Sasuke POV**

"Hn. I'm not annoying you, I just don't have something to do--" "Which is to annoy me--" "Not." Why do they keep finishing each other's sentences? They don't know, so don't ask them.

"Gah!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air which caused her paper bags to go up. Sasuke caught it expertly and cradled them in his arms. Sakura didn't care for the moment, so she just (read: angrily) walked back to her apartment, complete with the silent treatment, the childish pout, and the stomping of the feet.

She punched her door open, not caring if her apartment is exposed. She didn't even know that he followed.

_Huh, she's damn strong._

_**And totally hot when feisty and angry.**_

_Yeah, that too-- Hey!_

_**Hey, she broke down her door! Looks familiar...**_

_We just met her idiot, that's not possible._

_**There you go again, calling yourself an idiot.**_

_Hn._

Sasuke thought as he set down the paper bags on the kitchen table. He heard hot water dripping down the floor in soft but loud drops. He followed the sound, and saw that he was in her room.

_It's been two months now since I met her. Nothing's new._

_**No duh, genius.**_

_I'll take that as a compliment._

_**Whatever,**_

Sasuke sat himself on the soft bed. It was covered in red sheets, with a few Cherry Blossom designs.

_  
Huh, Sakura, eh?_

He studied her room. There was a desk in the far corner of her room, near the open window. He walked to it and examined the things in it. Some medical documents, books on pressure points, advanced medical ninjutsu... Hmm, impressive. She's a medic, to him it seems. He saw a wooden picture frame, and just when he was about to grab it, the door to the bathroom flew open.

He whirled around, and he saw Haruno Sakura, dripping wet from head to toe, only in a **very **short (to him) towel. Her waist-long hair was wet, her long bangs on the sides of her face, and her eyes were closed. The towel clung to her like second skin, exposing her hourglass figure to him. Uchiha Sasuke will only admit to his subconscious that Haruno Sakura certainly caught his eye. She's got beauty and brains.

Sakura opened her eyes, and almost screamed; good thing Sasuke got there fast and put a hand to her mouth. "Ssh, Sakura, it's just me." Sasuke said smoothly, effectively calming her down; her shoulders now relaxed, and her wide, alert eyes now calm.

When her mouth was free, she yelled, "Why are you here?! Have you been following me?!" Sakura asked. "Annoying... I was right behind you, remember?" Sasuke explained, sweatdropping at her adorable unawareness. "Oh," Sakura said. He noticed that her porcelain skin looked radiant in the sunlight; the window was open, remember?

Suddenly, her cheeks were aflame. "Wh-Why are you st-still here?! I'm only in a friggin' towel, you pervert!!!"! Sakura yelled. Sasuke bowed his head so that his bangs covered his face; he was blushing! "Tch, don't get your hopes up. Why will I go for you? You've got pink hair. No one in the world has that. Did you dye it? And you've got flat breasts--" Before he finished his **lie**, Sakura's free hand (who wasn't clutching the towel to her body) clenched into a fist and punched the living hell out of the Uchiha.

The prodigy was thrown out of the window, landing (good thing) with his back to the ground. "Shit, that hurt. Ow," Sakura heard Sasuke mutter from outside. That was her strongest punch in years!

_**We punched him! Finally, the jerk deserved it!**_

_And we've made him say "Ow," Hell yeah!_

_**Shannaro!**_

Sakura's inner made a little party mentally while Sakura got dressed in dark blue shorts, her black knee-high ninja sandals, a pink top, and above it, her red zip-up shirt. She combed through her long pink locks, and styled it the way it was when they were still genin. She sighed. She got out and saw Sasuke caring for his jaw, good for him it wasn't broken, but damn, it hurt.

It has a blue bruise, she put force into it. And her hand was imprinted on his face. "Baka! That's what you get for insulting me!" Sakura yelled at him softly before approaching him, her hands glowing green with chakra. She put both her hands an inch above his face and started the healing process. Sasuke felt the warmth, not just any ordinary warmth, _her _warmth flowing inside of him. He blushed a light pink and lowered his head so that his bangs are covering his face once more.

After a few minutes, the bruise was completely gone. "There you go!" Sakura smiled. "Aa. Arigatou," Sasuke muttered. Sakura had her mouth agape; it was Sasuke's second time to tell her Thank you since the day he left.

She blushed. "Y-Your welcome..."

_Hn, -smirk- I make her stutter._

_**Yes, Captain Obvious.**_

_Am I really talkative inside? I'm so unlucky to be partnered with this guy._

_**Ouch, dude. That hurt,**_

_Aa._

Sasuke's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when a blonde popped out of nowhere. No, not Ino. The two ninjas, who didn't notice that they were standing so close to each other, jumped out of shock.

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! What were you two doing just now before I arrived? Something interesting, ne?" Naruto teased as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Sakura blushed beet red and played with her pink locks. Sasuke put his hand at the back of his neck and bowed his head; his bangs covering his black eyes to hide his blush.

"Eh? What'd I miss? Whatever, anyway, let's go to the Hokage Monument! There's good news from Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto shouted excitedly. "I HEARD THAT, UZUMAKI!!!" The Hokage yelled angrily. Naruto chuckled nervously and said, "She's gonna kill me when we get there..." And with that, the three jumped to the Hokage Monument.

***

"-snore- Phew... -snore- Phew..." Tsunade pounded her fist on the big, wide oak desk. "Uzumaki! Are you listening?! This isn't just boring for you, but for me too, understand?! It's quite a mouthful!" Tsunade angrily said. "-snaps head up- Huh? What?" Naruto said, wiping the drool that came off of his mouth. Tsunade sighed.

_How does Hinata deal with this guy?!_

She thought as she continued stating words that would make Sakura part of Team Seven once more; they're just acting.

"-- And now, I congratulate you for making the team. Yey. Shizune! Give me my beloved sake!!!" With that, Tsunade dismissed them from the Hokage Tower.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei, where are we going next?" Naruto asked excitedly, punching the air in front of him. "Hm?" Kakashi was snapped out of his trance; he was reading his "bible" again. **Ren: wink wink **Woohoo, spread the good news, he says.

"Go to Training Ground number three, don't eat anything, I'll be there in a minute. Ja," Kakashi said and poofed, leaving only smoke around the three.

"It's that stupid book again..." Sakura said. The three sighed at the same time and went to Ichiraku Ramen Bar. They have a good feeling on what's going to happen.

**Ren: Hahaha, I love it!!! REVIEW! ;)**


	6. Third time's the charm!

**Ren: Hola, people!! I'm baaacckk!!! Sorry for the long update, periodical exams and Christmas break. Right now, I am typing this on exactly Christmas. Huzzah!**

**Naruto: Like somebody misses you anyway! :p**

**Ren: -sniff- Why do you keep on insulting me, you bimbo?!**

**Naruto: Because you do the same to me!**

**Ren: Does not!**

**Naruto: Does!**

**Ren: Not.**

**Kakashi: Whatever. –gets back to reading Icha Icha Rakuen (paradise!)-**

**Sakura: Does anybody ever care in here?**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Sakura: Ugh.**

**Ren: STOP!! Phew, right.. Anyway, standard disclaimer applied. Why do we even need those things? This is fanfiction! One of the best websites in the whole effing world! We know the truth! It hurts! We don't own Naru—Oomph!!**

**Hinata: Th-that's right! You b-bitches don't o-own him-m! He-he's mine! All MINE!!**

**Ren: -removes Hinata's hand over mouth- Ino, did you give her a whole pack of sugar again?**

**Neji: -stops strangling Naruto- Oh, so it wasn't him –points to Naruto- that drugged my cousin..**

**Naruto: -gasps for air then drops, seemingly dead, on the floor-**

**Hinata: -rushes over to Naruto-**

**Ren: Idiot.**

**Neji: -chases Ino- Get back here, woman!**

**Ren: No, Tenten, they're not together..**

**Tenten: Wha—I didn't even ask!! –blush-**

**Ren: Right.. And no, I'm not typing this for the sake of space. I just want a little fun!! –pouts-**

_**Inners**_

_Outers/Flashbacks_

_Lyrics (if ever there will be a song in a chapter)_

"Talking"

**An event, time, place, or whatever, or author notes that are enclosed in parentheses**

**Ren: Have fun! Oh, and a little piece of trivia if you don't know..**

**HARUNO SAKURA means, Springtime of Cherry Blossom. **

**Haru-springtime**

**No-of**

**Sakura-Cherry Blossom**

**Ren: I'm quite the Japanese addict. XD Read on! Thanks to all my faithful, (and of course those who waited for this update) and loyal—**

**Naruto: -finally wakes up- Hey, wait, doesn't that mean the same thing? Faithful and loyal?**

**Sasuke: For once you said something smart. Does Ino have something to do with this? Drugged you or something?**

**Sakura: For once Uchiha Sasuke cares.**

**Ren: For once I want you all to shut up. Thank you. Ahaha. Anyway, thanks to all my readers, LOVE YOU ALL!! –sniff- Read on without me..**

**Chapter 6: The test.. Again.**

Team 7, without their teacher, did their stuff on the bridge. Sasuke, propping his arms on the railing, staring at the river below. Sakura, humming to herself some tune with her eyes closed, and leaning on the railing. Naruto.. Well, Naruto. Meaning he's eating instant ramen right now.

Three hours passed, and still their sensei still wasn't there. And Sakura was on the verge of destroying the bridge.

_Come on, Kakashi-sensei! I gotta kick some ass in this test of yours or whatever we'll do!!_

_**Shannaro! He's reading that book of his, ne? Let's burn it to pieces..**_

They heard a familiar poof, much to Sakura's disappointment of not breaking the railing. They all turned their heads to their might-as-well-be-father.

"Yo." Hatake Kakashi greeted, giving off a two-finger salute.

"Kakashi-sensei.." Sakura growled out, cracking her knuckles.

"Ahehehe.. I was helping out this little cat which was stuck on top of the post—"

"LIAR!!" Sakura and Naruto shouted.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Very well.. Let's start your training."

Kakashi took out two bells from his pocket and stared at each of them.

"This test requires everyone to be prepared to—" Kakashi got cut off by Naruto saying, "Kill you, yeah, yeah, we know." "Moving on, you must snatch these bells before noon. The one who doesn't get a bell will be—" "Tied up on the middle log in the center of the field and the rest will eat their lunch in a bento, while the person tied up gets nothing." Sakura intervened.

Sasuke stared at her, of course, discreetly. He was quite suspicious at how much she knew. She wasn't there when they had this test years ago when they were genin. Sandaime-sama had to exempt Team Seven for they had no more recruits for a three-man team, thus, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone. No girl, no medic, just the three boys.

She wasn't there, was she? Of course not, she just came to this village a few months ago. Maybe Naruto told her. Yes, that's it. At least that was what he thinks.

"Okay. Let's start. One, two, three, go!" Kakashi signaled as the four of them leapt to hide.

**Meanwhile, with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto..**

"Oi, teme, got any plans?" Naruto asked. "Don't rely on me, dobe. Use a brain your own." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms and looked the other way. "I'm not a dob—""Shut it people. If no one's going to make something up, then I will. First, Naruto, create a shadow clone."

"YOSH!""I said create a shadow clone, not sound like Lee! Idiot," Sakura said.

_**We gotta kick sensei's ass, not look like a wimp in front of Sasuke-kun, AND not let Naruto get in the way!**_

_Hai._

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no—""Naruto.. You're really getting on my nerves. I said _a _shadow clone!" Sakura scolded. "Aa." Sasuke grunted.

_What a drag.._

_**We sound like Shikamaru now.**_

Sasuke's inner said.

_Whatever._

So, Naruto made _a _shadow clone and sent it out to test what Kakashi might do.

**With Naruto's shadow clone...**

"Ne, ne, Kakashi-sensei wa doko ni? (Where's Kakashi-sensei?)" Naruto asked no one in particular. He saw a bell dropped just beside a root of a tree. "Hey, look! A bell! Hehehe, Kakashi-sensei once told me that "carelessness can be your worst enemy"... Gotcha, sensei! Now Sasuke will be the one tied up the tree, then Sakura-chan and I will be the one to eat the bento! It's just all coming good—" The shadow clone poofed as it approached the bell, picked it up, but then got caught in a rope.

"Eh? Naruto's using his smarts.. If he has any," Kakashi commented. He just waltzed back in the trees, Icha Icha Rakuen in hand.

"Well at least we know that trick's out." Sakura said, sticking her tongue out at the failed plan. Sasuke sighed. "Now, we try my plan." "Hey, you said you didn't have one—""I didn't say I didn't have one, I said use your brain, dumbass." Sasuke teased.

He whispered the plan to them and started.

**With Kakashi..**

Kakashi was in the middle of the field, just enjoying his beloved book. A blush appeared on his cheeks and he chuckled perversely. "Aha.. Ahahahaha!" He laughed.

Suddenly, he heard, felt the ground shake below him. "..?" Kakashi wondered silently. Suddenly, he was surrounded in a world of black and red that were swirling around him. "Kakashi."

A voice called out to him. Kakashi whirled around and saw a 'black and white' Sasuke. "Ah, putting the sharingan into good use, eh?" "Hn."

Just then, an annoying voice came into the scene. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" "Stop shouting, Naruto." Kakashi and Sasuke said at the same time.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked. "Aa." Sasuke just grunted at him. He created an illusional pot with something inside. Naruto was carrying logs, and put them in the pot. **(Ren: The kind of pot that witches use to.. Well, make a stupid concoction. XD) **"Katon Housenka no Jutsu! (Phoenix Fire Technique!)" A fire bird came out of Sasuke mouth and inside the pot.

Naruto, with his foxy grin, motioned for Kakashi to come over. Kakashi obliged and looked at what was burning. His eyes widened.

"N-No.. No way.. It-It can't b-be!!!" Kakashi shouted, his knees buckling, and he finally knelt on the ground. "Yes.. Oh, YES!! My dream come true.. This is for all of your late attendances!! And all the ramen you made me pay for you!!! Never.. Never again! Muhahahahaha!!" Naruto laughed evilly.

"ICHA ICHA RAKUEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!!!!" Kakashi shouted as he sobbed into his glove-covered hands.

Sasuke smirked. "For an ex-ANBU captain, you're pretty weak, Kakashi." Sasuke said to himself as he released his illusion.

Suddenly, the ground vibrated more as Kakashi stood up, revenge in his eyes.

"They will pay." Those were the words that came out of Kakashi's mouth. He was caught off guard, too bent up on revenge. **(Ren: Isn't that a description of Sasuke?) **He didn't notice the ground break before him. His eyes widened, realizing it was too late.

Sakura, coming from below, grabbed Kakashi's ankles and pulled him down. Their eyes met as they were in the same height. Sakura smirked as Kakashi felt something tug from his pockets.

"Shit." Kakashi cursed. Sakura got out of the crack and looked at Kakashi.

"Now you're the one 'decapitated' instead of Sasuke-kun. And hey, you're the one who taught me first in Genjutsu!" Sakura said as she stuck out her tongue and made a peace sign.

"Tsk, tsk, Sakura, I should be the one saying that to you now." The Kakashi inside the crack 'poofed' as Sakura felt a presence behind her.

"Ahahahahaha! I'll say that to you again!" Sakura 'poofed' and appeared behind him. This was the drill: They 'poofed' behind each other until they were tired.

"What the hell?! Would you stop that?!" Sakura finally snapped. They were out in the open, so her voice echoed and echoed.

"Lucky, you only got one bell." Kakashi muttered. He would spare Sakura from his "torture" since she wasn't part of the Sharingan act awhile ago.

They heard a loud voice say, "HEY! THAT'S THE SIGNAL!!" **(Ren: Stupid Naruto.. Naruto: See, I told you, you insult me all the time! Ren: :p) **

Sakura dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared to who-knows-where as Kakashi stared at his surroundings.

_Left._

Kakashi thought as he looked at his left. Nothing.

_Right._

Kakashi thought as he looked at his right. Nada.

_Below._

Well, scratch that, Sakura was already the one who came from below.

Which leaves to one.

_Above._

"Shit." Kakashi cursed as he looked up.

There, Naruto, with his rasengan, and Sasuke, with his chidori.

"ODOMO RASENGAN!!!" "CHIDORI NAGASHI!!!" "HOLY SHIT!!!" Kakashi shouted as he was hit in each side of the cheek.

"Oh, and Kakashi-sensei, who said I only got _a _bell?" Sakura asked and smirked at said man.

The Kakashi who was hit disappeared in a puff of smoke and got out from behind a broken tree trunk. "You all pass." Kakashi said as he disappeared into the trees.

"YOSH!! I told you, Sakura-chan! It was all MY idea!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped the air with his fist. "Baka, I was the one who made up the plan." Sasuke said bluntly.

Sakura sighed and sat down on the ground in front of the log. There were three bento set in each log.

_Kakashi-sensei must be prepared, ne?_

Kakashi appeared in front of the three of them again and said, "And for the record, I'm your _ex__-sensei_." Those were the last words he said for the day and retreated back to kami-knows-where.

"He's got the genes of a mushroom, always popping up and disappearing anywhere." Sakura said as she grabbed her chopsticks and ate the bento in front of her. Naruto and Sasuke did the same.

There were also three instant ramen that came with the bento. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!! You're the best!! Hey guys, I got dibs in all of your ramen!!" Naruto exclaimed as he grinned and ate everything in his bento.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed and hung their heads. It has been a long day.

**Ren: Did you like??? Ahahahahaha!!! Go Icha Icha Rakuen!!**

**Kakashi: It was hell, I tell you.. Hell.. –sobs-**

**Ren: Don't be such a pussy, Kakashi! Be a MAN!!**

**Kakashi: -stares at Ren weirdly-**

**Ren: What? I got that line from a movie.. Anyway, review! Sorry, as in sorry for the late update! Forgive me... XD**

**Psst! Mr. Review button likes you! What?? What do you mean screw Mr. Review Button?! Well, good news, you're pushing his buttons! (you get the logic?) So press his buttons now!! Ahahaha. :P Reviews make me write AND update faster. It's something called motivation, :P MORAL SUPPORT!!! Whoot.**


End file.
